Bowser's Castle
What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms? It's a nice room that is currently owned by RothyCat and oh, please do mind the lava pits. We work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are the one constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Teh Important Stuff 1. Don't be a troll 2. No harassing others 3. No promotion of illegal activity 4. No excessive profane or abusive language 5. Don't feed the trolls 6. No spam 7. No innapropriate links are to be posted or given out 8. Use appropriate username and profile pictures 9. No role-playing excessively 10. Any excuses refering to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome" shall be discredited 11. Speak the language of the room If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has rules that have been improvised from the original rule set ups to match with our room's specifics. Please take heed to them. 1. When you walk into this room, your speaking English, or your out 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. Oh, and on a side note, a mod will inflict discipline upon you, and you will be punished accordingly. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam ≠''' cool. For those of you who don't know what that sign means "Spam does not equate to cool". Room Owners (Both Past and Present) '''Current Room Owner: Rothycat: Past Room Owner(s): Regular Moderators List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators List of Regulars Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. wolffang_1000 - bert1432 - Fnar3221- I_Like_Toast - werewolfbabe - ArianaBanana - 1132 - godzuki - Shadow10101 - Halodu3de - Dedwynde - angelee33 - Cyberhammer - kiteless - DarkDragonVA - DarstadlyDave - rosalinaSMGdoro - warlic97 - DragonFlame997 - Jujitsu788 - List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. ' The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room. This can be achieved in any way. Don't be a troll, make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen A randomly picked, impartial group of 1 non-regular, regulars, regular mods, and the room owner (Depending on the circumstances) will form a Grand Jury, consisting of 7. If 4/7 of the jury vote to approve of the regular, than the regular will be accepted. If not, then the regular will be declined, and can appeal again at a later time (To be disclosed by another vote from the Grand Jury) to go up for vote in front of the Grand Jury to be accepted as a Regular. If a tie is reached, then a tiebreaker will occur. If one wishing to be a regular does not prefer this method, than a random survey will be held, and if they reach a 40% approval, they will be appointed as a regular. However, the survey does will not abstain from using impartial users. Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! Interesting Stories, Events, Antics, etc Being a strange, colorful place... Bowser's Castle has a lot of going-ons and antics. Post your favorite time, antic, story or just a memory worth remembering here! Category:Chat Rooms